


Let go!

by kay_431



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_431/pseuds/kay_431
Summary: ship: matchablossom | jerryword count: 1766"Kojiro, stop it!" The calligrapher's squirming got worse as water started reaching Kojiro's waist. "C'mon! This isn't funny"For a second Kaoru thought his friend got back to his senses and was about to put him down, but no. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Instead, Kojiro lifted him up above his head before tossing him into the water while laughing out loud.//or: Joe likes messing around with Cherry when they're at the beach and perhaps both of them have a little 'gay panic' moment ;)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	Let go!

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FROM EP 9.5
> 
> The recap showed us we were robbed so here I you have a short thing I wrote as soon as I finished watching it.
> 
> Enjoy some happy skaters at the beach in these trying times!!

Kaoru thought that meeting Kojiro, Hiromi and the kids as he travelled for work would only bring bad news, but so far his day wasn't going so bad.

It was endearing how excited Langa got when he saw the coast as they skated around, so of course no one could say no when he asked to spend some time at the beach. The kids and Hiromi jumped in the water as soon as they reached it and began playing around, splashing each other and only taking breaks to eat or annoy Kojiro.

Kaoru, meanwhile, was being able to enjoy their day at the beach without getting sunburnt, something he considered a complete success. He was lying down under his umbrella, Carla placed down next to him, while he distracted himself by answering some emails from his clients and updating his schedule for the next few weeks. He even had time to take a little nap.

He was submerged in one of the books he brought with him when Kojiro sat down next to him under the umbrella.

"How can you be so boring?" he asked, leaning closer to take a peek at Kaoru's book. "You've sat here the whole time instead of enjoying this beautiful day. You didn't even go near the shore"

"Why are you so invested in what I do?" he sighed and closed the book, putting it aside, before Kojiro's dripping wet hair could damage it.

Kojiro smiled at him and ran a hand through the green curls plastered to his forehead to move them away from his face. "We are playing water polo. Why don't you join us?"

Kaoru looked ahead at the boys and Hiromi splashing around while fighting for a beach ball he wasn't sure they got from. He glanced back at Kojiro and shrugged. "I'm fine, thanks" he said before spotting the two girls Kojiro had been flirting with before.

"Oh… so that's why"

"Huh?"

"Those girls ignored you so now you need to bother me to get your daily dose of attention" he smirked a little at the other's annoyed face. Before Kojiro could reply with a snarky comment, a chime came out of Carla.

"Master, your meeting starts in one hour and a half" announced the AI's voice.

"Thank you, Carla" the calligrapher stretched his arms over his head before standing up to start gathering all his things.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Kojiro, jumping to his feet but not bothering to help Kaoru with anything.

"I need to get ready, this is an important client" he started folding the umbrella while looking at Reki chase Langa with a piece of seaweed in his hand. His lips curled up in a little smile at the view. "Will you be okay staying with them?"

"Hey, when did I become the babysitter?"

"When the previous babysitter became one of the kids" chuckled Kaoru. He looked down to make sure he had everything and nodded to himself. "Alright, I'll meet with all of you after dinner then" When he looked up, the mischievous look on Kojiro's eyes made all sorts of alarm go off inside Kaoru's head.

"What?"

Kojiro shook his head, failing to bite back a smile. He reached out his hand and took Kaoru's glasses away from him before placing them in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Kojiro took a step forward and Kaoru took another one backwards. "Kojiro" he warned.

The chef placed his hands on Kaoru's hips and pulled him closer. The next thing he knew was that those strong arms were picking him up and throwing him over Kojiro's shoulder. A strangled noise escaped Kaoru's mouth as he tried to squirm out of the other's grip but it was useless.

"Are you insane?!" he kicked his legs but Kojiro quickly placed an arm behind his knees to still them. "Let go!"

"In a second" Kojiro's chest trembled with laughter as he began walking. They were heading towards the shore.

"No no nonono" Kaoru hit the other's back with closed fists, as it was the only thing he could reach. "Kojiro I swear to God…" One of his hits made Kojiro wince only to laugh louder after it. "Stop being an idiot!"

_At least the view is nice…_

Kaoru shook his head. It wasn't time to think such things! He could admire Kojiro's ass when his dignity wasn't at risk.

_He picked me up so effortlessly, though…_

It wasn't a secret that Kojiro was ripped. You only had to look at him to know he could probably bench press you if he wanted to. But even if Kaoru had daydreamed about it before – sue him – that had been the first time something close to his little fantasy happened in real life.

_Enough!_

Kaoru could hear some giggling around him that sounded familiar when Kojiro's feet started walking into the water. He looked up for his eyes to meet Miya holding his phone in front of him, probably recording. "Don't you dare" he pointed a daring finger to the kid, who only stuck his tongue out in response.

"Kojiro, stop it!" The calligrapher's squirming got worse as water started reaching Kojiro's waist. "C'mon! This isn't funny"

For a second Kaoru thought his friend got back to his senses and was about to put him down, but no. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Instead, Kojiro lifted him up above his head before tossing him into the water while laughing out loud.

_Talking about being bench pressed..._

As soon as Kaoru's head was over the water's surface again, he splashed the man standing in front of him. "You're an asshole"

"C'mon it's only water" Kojiro splashed him back. "Your face is so red" he giggled.

"And whose fault is that?! You just carried me across the beach in front of everyone and now I have to skate back to the hotel while being soaked" he sighed and brushed his hair away from his face. Well perhaps the way his imagination went for a walk while he stared at Kojiro's muscular back and tight ass had something to do with his blushed face. Maybe. Only a small possibility.

**_____**

The malicious look that flickered through Kaoru's eyes had Kojiro questioning all the decisions that lead to tossing his friend at the ocean.

The shorter man moved closer and held onto Kojiro's shoulders before using one of his feet to kick the back of his knee. Once Kojiro's leg bent, Kaoru could push him down into the water as revenge. He reached out and grabbed one of Kaoru's arms to pull him down too.

They became a tangle of limbs under water, Kaoru's yukata getting in the way and causing them to kick each other more often than not as he tried to squirm out of the other's grip. When they finally got their heads back to the surface, both of their breathings were ragged. The way Kaoru laughed was enough for Kojiro to want to keep fooling around.

He got on the other's back and wrapped both arms around Kaoru's neck. "Deep breath" he said before throwing himself backwards so he could sink Kaoru back in the salty water.

He repeated the same thing a couple of times, always making sure his friend had the time to catch his breath before going back underwater. Kojiro let go of his grip on the other and quickly swam away to avoid a possible attack.

Kaoru was panting and having a hard time controlling his laughter as he brushed the hair out of his face. "You're impossible" he said with a big smile, shaking his head in amusement. The calligrapher stood up, the water reaching a little above his waist.

And right there and then, Kojiro swore he had an epiphany.

Not even in a million years he would have been ready for how breathtaking Kaoru looked at that moment.

The thin fabric of his yukata, as it was dripping wet, stuck to every nook and cranny of his body. It slipped off one of his shoulders, exposing the pale skin of his defined chest. It was a view so out of the ordinary that Kojiro couldn't take his eyes away. The bottom of the yukata was floating around Kaoru's waist and, if Kojiro paid enough attention, he could see part of those legs that caught him out of guard before, when Miya was messing with him.

And Kaoru's face? Man… He looked gorgeous all the time but when he smiled like that while blushing… Oh, it was something else. His wet and messy hair was sticking to his exposed neck, his eyelashes were clumped together with little droplets of water.

His appearance offered a good contrast to how calm and collected he looked all the time. And part of Kojiro was glad to know he was somehow special for having the chance to take a look. Not only Kaoru was smiling at him, but it was Kojiro who managed to pull that smile out of him, no one else.

Laughing together always took Kojiro back to their high school years, where they had been the closest of friends. The fact he could still get Kaoru to smile just like he used to back then was worth every argument and made Kojiro feel like – even for just a moment – he was on top of the world.

Later that night, when Kojiro was about to slip under the bedsheets, there was a knock to his door. He opened it only to see the floral shirt he lended Kaoru that afternoon – as he didn't have anything else to wear when they left the beach, besides his soaked yukata – nicely folded on the floor.

He grabbed it and walked back into his room. Kojiro noticed a weird shadow on it and decided to unfold the shirt to see if anything was wrong.

'Idiot. Asshole. Muscle-head. Show-off…' a list of multiple insults and curses in a beautiful handwriting were scattered all over the fabric.

_How long has he spent on this?_

Kojiro chuckled to himself while turning his top around to see the rest of those delicate words Kaoru had chosen for him. As he did this, a small piece of paper fell to the ground and Kojiro was quick to pick it up to see what it said:

_"Hope you like my little revenge._

_Unless someone who is not worth mentioning, I'm not such an awful person, so I'll buy you a new shirt (hopefully less painful to look at) when we go back to Okinawa._

_Thanks for always being there, idiot"_

_— Kaoru_

**Author's Note:**

> Kojiro really went: Y E E T
> 
> I'd have loved to see that silly interaction between them in the series :'c
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this. Comments, kudos and subscriptions are really appreciated!!
> 
> p.s: I'm thinking about making a series of matchablossom one shots because these two live rent free in my head since I started the show.  
> What do you think?


End file.
